The Recarnated Daughters of Ra
by Nightingale of Yami
Summary: Kairi,Jennie, and Krisie are sucked up into a tv at Kairi's party. And it send them into the Yu-Gi-Oh world. They find out that their past was that they three was the daughters of Ra. And they are the true gaudians of the pharaohs tomb. OC NOT Mary Sues o
1. Defult Chapter

"Hey Krisie! Yu-gi-oh is starting!" Kairi jumped on the couch with a bucket of ice cream. "Hey! Scoot over!" Krisie jumped on the couch. "Ohhhhh! Yami is going agaisn't Marik! Who to choose!" "Totaly Marik!Someimes i wish that we were in the show. Won't it be cool to kiss Marik? " Kairi said shoving a huge pice of ice cream in her mouth.

"Hey! Give me some!"Jennie jumped in the middle with a spoon laughing. "This is a great party Kairi! 10 movies of yu-gi-oh, the latest gagets from the cool show Totaly Spies,best friends watching the latelest movies! Man this partay rocks!"

"Yah I know! But my mom is out on another on of her pathetic dates. She left Derek in charge." Kairi said watching the show as Marik took the game to the shadow realm. "Man! Why do they always have to make HOT fictional characters!

"Times up! Bed time." Derek walked in turning off the t.v. "Hey! No fair!" Krisie yelled standing on the couch pointing her spoon at him. "Mom left me in charge of this party.She said no to let it get to wild." he said holding the remote.

Krisie, Jennie, and Kairi grinned. "Tackle him!" Kairi yelled jumping on his back trying to get the remote.They all tackled him restling him to the ground. "Surrender oh hog of evil!" Krisie shouted. "Get off of me of pink snobs of goo!" he yelled holding the remote in the air.

It was raining outside thunder was pounding at the walls of the house, suddenly all the electricity went out. And everyone was frozen in the living room. Still on Derek. "Ummmm...What just happened?" Jennie said. Her eye's wide. "Uhhhhh...I have no idea..."Krisie said surpirsed grabbing the remote. " Ha ha! I got the remote!"

"Get off of me!" Derek said shoving them off of him. "I'm gonna go check the power system to the house. Don't go anywhere." he said getting up, leaving the room. "What are we gonna do now?" Krisie said sitting on the couch with Jennie. "Ummmm guys. You should take a look at this..." Kairi was sitting in front of the t.v. Which had swirling dark purple and black and seemed to be coming out of the tv. "Oh cool! Maybe it's a portal!" Jennie said sitting down by Kairi and Krisie in front of the tv.

They all out strechted their hands to touch the swirls of a tornado. Suddenly they were all swallowed into the dark pits. Knocked out.


	2. Where Am I?

Hey everyone. Thanks for your reveiws! 1. The pairings are rather dificult.

2. I have no idea who Mary Sue is and i am not copying her or any one. 3. Please no flamers. If you have something bad to say don't say it. The next chapter is gonna be much longer.

Pairings- AnzuXYugi KairiX? JennieXMarik KrisieXBakura MaiXJoey

* * *

Chapter 2

"Owwww. My head."Krisie opens her eyes slowly, her eyes agesting to the light. She then see's a spiky haired boy with golden high lights, and a old man both looking down at her. "Well look at that! She finnaly woke up!" She felt dizzy for sec, then her eye's going wide. "Ummm. Who are you! And...where the heck am I?"

Krisie looked around and saw she was laying on a bed, in a room. She was still wearing her clothes from the party. "What do you mean?" The old man gave her a confused glance. "Your in Domino city of course! I 'll go get you some of my very speacial tea." he left the room leaving the boy in there with her.

Krisie herself looked confused then studying the boy. _Hmmmmm...He looks familiar...Wait a sec! _"What! I'm in Domino! You then must be Yugi Moto! And guy must be your grandpa! Oh this is so cool! How did i get here! Where are my friends! Man this is tight! " she was asking him excitedly jumping out of the bed looking the room up and down, and excitedly looking around his stuff and things.

"Uhhhhh...1. How do you know my name. 2. Who are you anyway. 3.What do you mean 'how did you get here?" he was then trying to get her out of his stuff. "Oh um...Ah heh heh heh...well you see..."

Jennie awoke on a couch, in a dull and dark living room. "Where am i?" she got up looking around. She got up slowly looking around. The place has one word to go with it. TRASHED! "This place needs a totall clean up. She kicked a magazine out of the way with her shoe, straighting up her hair. "Man this place is messy...I wonder how did i get here...I was at Kairi's party then...OH MY-" "Hello." Jennie almost jumped right out of her skin, about 13 inches into the air. "Wha! Who are you!" Jennie was scared now. She felt like jumping out a window. "I am Ishizu Ishtar. And you are?" Jennie's eye's went wide she couldn't beleive it. "Ummm. The name's Jennie Cian"

Ishizu walked into a small kitchen sitting down at a table, Jennie following her. "So the lengend is right. The daughters of Ra will come back recarnated..." Ishizu mummered, but just enough for Jennie to hear. "Ummm...I have two questions. 1. I AM STARTING TO BELEVIE THAT I'M IN THE YU-GI-OH WORLD...2. WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Jennie's face was going red. She wondered if her friends was also there too. "Sit down and i'll show you everything..." Ishizu sat Jennie down and activated her millenium item...

* * *


End file.
